El Último Mundo
by Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F
Summary: Solo bastó el lloriqueo de un bebe, para iniciar la destrucción del último mundo Cap 2 UP!
1. El inicio del fin

Bien, se que tengo que actualizar fics T.T y todo, pero es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en clase de español y pues ia dije que tengo nuevas ideas y todo, y se me ocurrió este fic n.n' pero pues intentaré actualizar todo en las próximas semanas...pero mejor los dejo con el fic n.n

Disclamer: la serie no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para un fin bueno xDD eso espero .:

Diálogos "…"

Pensamientos '…'

Notas (…)

Aclaración: este fic contiene gore, es decir muchia sangre xD así que si no te gusta el género te pido que no sigas leyendo, no quiero dejar traumas n.n'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo 1**

**El inicio del fin**

**Por Kira**

-"Es una niña"- dijo el doctor a la mujer en la sala de partos, la nueva madre respiraba dificultosamente, estaba sudada y pálida por la pérdida de sangre

-"Quie-ro ver-la"- logró hablar, se sentía débil, su entorno comenzaba a dar vueltas y su vista se nublaba poco a poco

-"Por supuesto jovencita"- aceptó la enfermera, después de envolver a la pequeña la llevó a los brazos de su progenitora

-"Hola pequeña Tsu..."- no puedo acabar de hablar -"¿qué es esto?"- cuestionó aterrada -"¡esta no es mi bebe!"- exclamó soltándola, la pequeña rodó a los pies de la cama llorando -"¿¡que le hicieron a mi bebe?"- gritó descontrolada, había confusión en sus ojos, y pánico se denotaba en su rostro. Intentó pararse pero al momento de poner un pie sobre el suelo llevó ambas manos a su cuello y cayó muerta, la bebe había parado de llorar y ahora se estaba riendo, los doctores no entendían lo que pasaba. Las enfermeras corrieron para ver si la joven aun tenía pulso, pero fue demasiado tarde. Llevaron a la recién nacida a las incubadoras, mientras el doctor ponía en su reporte que la madre había fallecido en el parto, cosa que era mentira. Unos minutos después entregó el reporte y se olvidó del incidente, lo único que logró poner en el papeleo de la pequeña fue su nombre, que lo escucho al momento en que la mujer llegó gritando que iba a tener a su bebe. Tsuki, un nombre tan simple para criatura tan hermosa, tenía la piel blanca, unos hermosos ojos rosa, lo único que era extraño eran esos cuernos en forma de orejas. Ninguno de los médicos en el hospital supo el porque de ellos, y prefirieron no averiguar nada.

Pasaron unos meses y la bebe no fue reclamada por nadie, por lo que pusieron un anuncio fuera del hospital con la fotografía de la madre y en pequeño la de la niña quien ahora tenía 5 meses. Siguieron pasando los meses, ahora estaba apunto de cumplir el año, y alguien por fin fue a reclamarla...

TBC...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bien, pues para no romper la tradición aquí esta el primer capítulo de una hoja y cacho xDD pues espero le guste la introducción, porque ahora que lo pienso si es como una introducción n.n pues no se olviden de dejarme un review si es que les gusto onegai TwT nos vemos!

**Kira Nara Hiwatari Ivanov Kustensov Kon Uchiha**


	2. Captura por amenaza

Muajaja muajaja xD creyeron que no actualizaría! nOn (seguro si lo pensaron TwT) no tengo perdón T.T ahora si que no tengo excusa por no haber actualizado u.u pero pues voy a matar las últimas neuronas que me quedan para acabar este cap xD cha me siento mal por no haber actualizado antes . pero pues mejor dejo de escribir lo que pienso y me concentro en escribir el fic xD

Disclamer: la serie no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para un fin bueno xDD eso espero .:

Diálogos "…"

Pensamientos '…'

Notas (…)

Aclaración: este fic contiene gore, es decir muchia sangre xD así que si no te gusta el género te pido que no sigas leyendo, no quiero dejar traumas n.n'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo 2**

**Captura por amenaza**

**Por Kira**

Siguieron pasando los meses, ahora estaba apunto de cumplir el año, y alguien por fin fue a reclamarla...

-No sabe cuanta alegría nos da que por fin alguien vino por esta pequeña- comentó la enfermera mientras guiaba a un joven por los pasillos del hospital para llegar al lugar donde estaba la pequeña.

-¿Qué habrían hecho si nadie la reclamaba?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso de lo que había dicho.

-"Pero que grosero es"- pensó algo molesta -la llevaríamos a un orfanato cerca del hospital, de ahí en adelante ellos se hacen cargo- se paró frente a un vitral, dentro se podían observar una serie de cunillas, cada una con un pequeño adentro.

-¿Puedo entrar?- cuestionó enfocando sus ojos a la pequeña pelirosa

-Lo siento, pero solo tenemos autorización de sacar al bebé, no se permite el paso a otras personas- encaró al hombre, el la miró sin expresión alguna

-Como guste, pero no me hago responsable de lo que ocurra si no entro- se pasó de largo y tomó asiento en unas sillas frente a la puerta. La enfermera lo miró extrañada

-"¿Hacerse responsable de lo que ocurra? presiento que este hombre está loco...será mejor no hacerle caso"- lentamente se acercó a la puerta, tomó la perilla y la giro haciendo el menor ruido posible -con su permiso, ahora regreso- y desapareció tras la puerta. El hombre sonrió, se acercó al vitral y observó como la enfermera entraba y buscaba a la pequeña entre varias camillas. Tocó el vidrio levemente para llamar la atención de la joven, ella extrañada volteó a verlo, con un pequeño movimiento de mano señala a la chiquilla.

-"Tonto, ya la había visto"- lo ignoró y se acercó a la cuna -"que raro, se supone que todos estaban dormidos"- sonrió mientras estiraba sus brazos para agarrarla. La ojirosa comenzó a agitar sus brazos emocionada y le regresó la sonrisa, pero entonces algo ocurrió. -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh- gritó horrorizada al ver como sus brazos eran arrancados y lanzados contra la pared, la sangre cayó en la cuna de la pelirosa quien nuevamente reía, todo la habitación tenía manchas de aquella sustancia roja, y de los brazos de la joven no dejaba de salir sangre, intentó correr hacia la salida pero su cuerpo fue separado en dos partes, inmediatamente ambas partes cayeron al suelo dejando un gran charco de sangre. La habitación que se encontraba en silencio, ahora se escuchaba el llanto de los bebes inundando aquel cuarto.

-Te encontré- una sonrisa torcida se formo en sus labios. Una alarma comenzó a sonar, el joven se quedó parado, por la puerta lateral entraron doctores y un par de policías, se quedaron viendo al hombre extrañados.

-Disculpe joven, pero le pedimos de favor que...- el policía no pudo acabar de hablar porque escucho un ruido en el cristal, al voltear su corazón se heló y de un momento a otro palideció, se veía claramente la cabeza de un bebe estrellada contra el vidrio. Pronto se le unieron brazos y piernas, la sangre escurría por todas las paredes y el vidrio era rojo, solo se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos y como caía sangre al suelo.

-Es demasiado tarde, sería más recomendable que fueran ustedes los que se retiraran- habló el joven sin dejar de ver el vitral -yo me encargaré de ella-

-¿Ella?- preguntó uno de los doctores en estado de shock

-La pequeña que vine a recoger hoy- respondió tranquilamente -y no permitiré que ustedes interfieran en esto- sacó una pistola y con una perfecta puntería, los mató a todos. Sus cuerpos cayeron uno tras otro, a pesar que un policía sacó su arma, no le dio tiempo de disparar. -Será mejor darme prisa- guardó el arma y entró por la misma puerta que había entrado la enfermera minutos antes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Solo te subiré de puesto si la traes a los laboratorios- se escuchó una voz detrás de un sillón de cuero negro.

-Lo entiendo señor, pero para capturarla necesito de un equipo especialmente entrenado- comentó el hombre peliazul parado en medio de la gran habitación, de frente a un escritorio y viendo el respaldo del sillón

-Y como momentos antes dije, no tengo un equipo especial para este tipo de problemas, tendrás que ir tu solo, tienes mi autorización para llevar armas pero no te recomiendo que le dispares, solo para librarte de sujetos indeseables- habló seriamente -te recomiendo una cosa, no expreses sentimiento alguno al estar ahí y de ninguna manera la provoques-

-¿Provocarla? ¿De que forma?- preguntó algo confundido -se supone que al nacer son completamente indefensos-

-En eso tienes razón, pero no tenemos la edad promedio en que empiezan a usar sus vectores, pueden empezar desde que nacen o a una edad más avanzada como 10 años de edad. Y respecto a las formas de provocarla...- guardó unos momentos de silencio, se escuchó el prender de un cerillo y por arriba del sillón comenzó a salir humo -si le muestras alguna seña de sentimientos, inmediatamente se sienten amenazados, en cambio si ven que no tienes sentimientos puede que crean que no eres humano- el hombre movió su sillón dejando ver únicamente su perfil, llevó su puro y fumó un poco, dejó salir el humo lentamente -te doy 1 mes para encontrarla-

-¡1 mes!- exclamó -eso es muy poco tiempo, no tengo los instrumentos necesarios para poderla localizar, ni el grupo para capturarla- reclamó -"lo único que faltaba, por haber sido ascendido a presidente de la empresa cree que puede tratarme como un cualquiera, pero le enseñaré quien debió de haber quedado al mando"- cerró los puños y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio

-¿Quieres subir de puesto si o no?- amenazó -te advierto, que no eres el único que quiere ese puesto y si fuera tu empezaba ya a trabajar- nuevamente volteó el sillón dándole la espalda -puedes retirarte-

-Hmp- refunfuñó y salió furioso de la habitación

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Más le vale que cumpla con lo que me pidió, con que me salga con una de sus tonterías se las verá conmigo"- pensaba el joven sentado en un jet privado, cerró los ojos pensando en todo lo que pasó para dar con la pequeña pelirosa -"tantos problemas por una pequeña bebe, nada me costó capturarla...pero esa mirada en sus ojos"- un grito de terror interrumpió sus pensamientos -ahora que hizo- se dijo a si mismo algo molesto...

TBC...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ni yo misma pensé que acabaría este cap T.T pero bueno, después de amenazar de muerte a unas cuantas neuronas lo logre xDDDD pues lo único que puedo decirles es que espero les guste este cap y me dejen un review, que gracias a ellos me inspire para continuar el fic, así que quiero agradecer a:

**Shuji-Kun**

**Raven Youkai**

**walking**

**willnira**

**Hotarubi-Chan**

**Lila**

Pues ya vi la nueva modalidad de responder reviews, quienes deseen que responda su review si no tienen cuenta en les pido que dejen su correo y yo con gusto respondo sus reviews, jeje de nueva cuenta gracias por los reviews me ayudan a inspirarme de nuevo!

Nos estamos viendo!

**Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F.**


End file.
